


It Makes Me Wonder

by giraffeofpaper



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeofpaper/pseuds/giraffeofpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gob wrestles with his new-found feelings, he discovers Tony has chosen to forget the experience. Now he must decide what to do about their impeding "sex date".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Blunder is a beautiful ship - a ship within a show of ultimate depth and awesomeness. Gob Bluth is one of the most loveable television characters ever, and surprisingly one with a great deal of substance. When Episode 11 of Season 4 came about, fans collectively "awwwed" over the adorable interactions between the two men, and it seemed only natural that blunder (Bluth + Wonder, of course) come about. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction ever, and it's not as well edited as I'd like, but I hope it is enjoyable and fills your need for blunder :)

_Stupid forgetful Michael. Actually,_ Gob thought, _more like stupid, nosy Michael._ Always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like the day before, the cinco de cuatro, when he had been in the model home just in time to see Tony and Gob in what had to have been the most confusing aftermath of Gob’s entire life. There had been confusing moments previously, but those had always slipped away - why did his bees get sick? He’d tried to take care of them. Why did Lindsay somehow appear attractive once he found out that they weren’t actually related? Must have been something to do with that new nose. Why did that writing on his mirror refer to him as Joe Withabee?  He didn’t remember giving a fake name. And, why did that song that Mark Cherry had written about him say “You’re hopelessly hopeless”? That line didn’t sound quite as complimentary as the upbeat nature of the song seemed to indicate.  
  
    After thinking through all those confusing moments, Gob was temporarily confused about what he was even confused about. Perhaps the forget-me-nows that he had been taking for so long had permanently addled his ability to remember but, no, he was sure it wasn’t gone forever. Stupid forgetful Michael, making him give away his last forget-me-now to save face, leaving him with this memory, that was giving him both pleasure and pain. As he’d said to his younger brother, without actually admitting it was about him, all he’d ended up doing was proving his feelings were real… that his feelings were the….SAME. Shoot. There it was. The memory was back - Tony Wonder. Him and Tony Wonder. And he’d liked it.  
  
    He was ashamed of it. He liked it. But he was so ashamed. Tony had liked it too though, at least he thought he had - the pleasurable sounds he’d made reminded him of his more successful sex partners - those which were so self-deprecating, with no self-respect, willing to try anything, really - rather than those who just lay there, like….what was her name again? He knew he’d have ann awful time trying to remember that, so he gave up. As Gob raised himself up from his bed, he muttered many words to himself - _normal sex. homo much? same! …Tony._ The one thing Gob did not mutter, however, was his usual thoughtful exclamation of regret. This time, for the first time in his life, he was not sure that he’d made a huge mistake. Sure, he’d acted in revenge. Sure Tony supposedly wasn’t even gay. But a person can only act so much, and from what he remembered from that previous night in the bedroom (which, for Gob, was an outstanding amount), there’s no way Tony could have been acting completely. After all, Gob had planned to act, but when in the moment, he felt as though he didn’t have to.  
  
    Entering the bathroom, Gob glanced at the mirror, the red letters from months before having faded almost completely. As he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes seemed different than the eyes he had looked at before - usually his eyes were lacking emotion, minus the desire for acceptance from his younger brother (although not his youngest brother, because Buster really couldn’t do much for him), but he could usually brush that back most of the time. No this time, his eyes held something different - a wealth of something he’d never seen before. He wondered if it was something to do with how he had now caressed the chest of a man, felt his rustic beard against his face and neck, glanced upon the genitals of a person who shared his own form. Something about the experience had changed him. Everything was different about him now - from the morning stubble, having grown on his cheeks, to the way he would now approach his balding overweight son. He was a changed man - and all because he remembered.  
  
    As Gob began to shave away the roughness off his face, his phone rang, and he heard the familiar voice, which lit him up with both excitement, fear, and that pesky confusion.  
  
    “Hey Gobby - It’s Tony! You still on for our sex date tonight?”  
  
Gob froze. Yes, everything had changed because he remembered, but in Tony forgetting, everything had just changed again.  
  



	2. Whose Huge Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob reflects on Tony's forgetting, and tries to make a plan for the evening.

Now that Gob remembered the previous night, but Tony did not, he felt himself stammering aloud, although no one could hear him. “I’ve made a hu...hu...hu...hu...” But he was unable to finish the statement. Perhaps it was Tony who’d made the huge mistake, but really, Gob wondered, how could he consider his own actions to be a huge mistake if no one else remembered them? Michael had, of course, forgotten everything, and now Tony too? It was a chance to start again, repeat the evening, or stay far away. He knew how he felt, he knew how much he’d enjoyed being with Tony, but Tony knew none of that, so what difference could it make? After all, he was the guy with the 6500 bees and what at times felt like almost as many female sex partners, so maybe he was only 1% gay. That wasn’t so bad. He could always round up anyway, so he was pretty much 100% straight, right? 

Gob decided that his percentage of straightness didn’t matter, and didn’t really affect how he would proceed in the matter of how to approach Tony now. Tony, of course, didn’t realize that he’d already been with Gob, which gave Gob a fantastic advantage if he still wished to get revenge on Tony. In fact, Gob thought malevolently, he now knew some of Tony’s kinks and he could intentionally not hit them. That would really show him. 

Gob realized that that actually might not be as good revenge as he wanted, and it also didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t quite sure if he actually even wanted revenge anymore. It also didn’t change the fact that he’d still have to have sex with Tony, and a part of him really wanted that, and the other part of him didn’t want it at all. This was probably the part of him that was still wrestling with his percentage of straightness, despite his earlier dismissal of the matter. Also, he kind of wanted to get revenge of Tony for taking the forget-me-now which he hadn’t gotten to take himself, but he was a little bit worried that those pesky feelings he was feeling rising up might interfere with anything negative he might try to do, and he wasn’t really sure what revenge would actually work at this point. Maybe he could release bees into the bedroom while they made love - then the only thing buzzing wouldn’t be their mutual hormo--

No. 

Glancing down at his phone, Gob saw three things at once. The first was that it was definitely now the cinqo de mayo, not the cinqo de cuatro, and that there was no way that Tony would not realize that something suspicious was going on, and the second was that if he ran as fast as he could, there was maybe a small chance that he could run to his supplier, grab some forget-me-nows, and take one and still get at least partial effects. The third was Tony’s face, still lighting up the screen from his recent call, and Gob cursed that perfect little W, the cheeky little smile, the moment when he had worn the mask, and they really had been the...same. 

Hopefully he hadn’t crashed his limo and taken a forget-me-now to forget about it. He was going to need to get across town fast so that maybe, just maybe, he could forget that all this had happened.   

To be continued...


	3. Hello Darkness

As Gob left the model home, he was pleased to see that his limo was parked nicely outside, and in much better shape than he’d imagine. “Good,” he spoke aloud to no one in particular, “Looks like I’m going to be able to getaway just fine.” As if on cue, his phone rung again with its signature ringtone, and without glancing at who was calling, he answered it enthusiastically, gushing,   “Tony! About tonight...”

  “Gob?”  

“Oh! Michael.” Although unintentional, Gob’s voice faltered slightly. Michael was the last person he wanted to hear from at the moment, especially considering he’d just answered the phone mentioning Tony’s name. He’d never known forget-me-nows to fail, but he knew he couldn’t trust his memory on that, considering the forget-me-nows very well could have erased his memory of them not erasing his memory. What if Michael remembered? It was with fear in his eyes that he stammered out, “Wh-wh-what’s up, mon frere?”

  “Something’s happened to Lucille 2.” Michael sounded quite distressed, but Gob couldn’t be more relieved.

  “So, this is nothing about last night?”

“No, actually- it happened last night, at cinqo de cuatro.” Like the sex date. “The police are saying that she was murdered, although no body has been found yet. They think Buster did it.”  

“Busty? No way,” Gob feigned concern, but really he was happy that there was no trace showing that Michael knew what had happened - the forget-me-not had done its job.

“Well, apparently they have evidence. Can you come down to the station?”

  Gob knew that he was short on time if he wanted to get the forget-me-nows and still have a fighting chance of losing the memories of his sweet loving with Tony. “The station? Now? Michael, come on! I’m doing some Illusions, doing magic down for cinqo de mayo.”

“Does Cinqo de Mayo really need more cheap tricks?” Michael sounded frustrated.

“Michael, Michael. I have two white doves in front of me, and I don’t mean the kind that fly. I have to go. I’ll stop by later.” As Gob hung up the phone, he could have sworn he heard Michael mutter, “And Mother was complaining about the mexicans...”

Gob quickly jumped in the car, drove somewhat erratically through the crowded streets, but soon found his way to his regular forget-me-now supplier. Today there were no pears for him to pick up as he walked in the door, and he somehow restrained himself from throwing a child who had the misfortune of standing in its usual place into the air instead, and before long he had a whole new container of forget-me-nows held in his hand. He almost didn’t even wait to get home before popping one into his mouth, but he knew that he couldn’t risk passing out while surrounded by Mexicans. The community seemed to have held a grudge against him ever since the time when he tried to enlist their help in building that wall.

Upon arriving home, he took the pill almost instantly, downing it with a quick shot of vodka that someone had for some reason left open - hopefully it hadn’t already spoiled! As the pill settled into his stomach, his mind became much less settled as he realized he wasn’t sure he wanted to forget. As the darkness took hold, the word left on his lips was “Tony.”


	4. The One Where Tony Wonders

Tony Wonder was hiding in his favourite thinking spot, a small cupboard in the Gothic Castle, where he constantly struggled to not jump out whenever he heard the word “wonder”. Not many people hung around the magic club during the day, but on the rare occasion they did, the word came up more than Tony liked to believe was statistically probable. It was a real lesson in self-restraint, staying in the cupboard instead of bursting forth when his catch-phrase was heard, but for some reason Tony thought that he did all his best planning and conniving here. It was better in that he didn’t have Sally Sitwell bothering him with her stupid plans and womanly parts, and for some reason it made him feel like he was cultivating his magic skills, even though this particular trick required no actual practice or ability. It was also kind of cramped, but so were most places Tony hid during his act, so he supposed that it helped him to get comfortable in small places. It also kind of hurt his back. 

Earlier that day, Tony had given Gob Bluth a phone call, that made him wonder if his life was about to change. He’d heard rumors that Gob wasn’t gay, but last night had proven otherwise. Yes, Tony hadn’t actually forgotten about the previous nights events. He had planned to take a forget-me-now, but upon returning to his home, he had become so wrapped up in his thoughts about Gob that he had fallen asleep with a dreamy smile on his face, forgetting to take the important pill. Now, he was simply pretending to have forgotten the events, in hopes of a do-over, as he wasn’t entirely certain that he was happy about the outcomes of the evening. Part of him was certain he did, and that part of him just desperately wanted to do everything again under the pretense that it was the first time, in case Gob didn’t feel the same way; this would give him another chance to experience that lust, that passion, that bliss, before stepping away forever. The other part of him was unconvinced that he’d successfully had revenge on Gob, even though the only thing he’d actually forgotten was the reason why he wanted revenge in the first place. I mean, sure, Gob was more attractive than him but that wasn’t a reason to get revenge...although he was pretty jealous of that gorgeous chest, and those piercing ey....

Tony stopped himself right there. This was neither the time nor the place to think about the things he liked about Gob. It also wasn’t a place to think about the fact that he was fairly certain he liked Gob quite a bit more than he was willing to admit, and quite a bit more than he’d planned, considering his gay act was simply a publicity stunt. However, the way Gob made him feel was not particularly straight, although most straight things were pretty stiff. He could relate to that aspect, and not just because he spent most of his thinking time in uncomfortable positions. He now had to think about what to do about the evening that was coming upon him.

For some reason he’d brought the Gob mask with him, and he stared deeply into the silicon holes where the eyes would go, and couldn’t help but mutter aloud, “Same”.


	5. My Old Friend

When Gob awoke, several hours had passed. What had not passed, however, was the memory which he had tried to erase, a fact that would have made him quite happy, had he not successfully erased the memory of trying to erase the memory. As he no longer remembered wanting to forget, the smile on Gob’s face as he awoke was as blissful as the one which had awoken him that morning. His drugged and dozy mind had released him into consciousness with dewy lips, reminding him of the many kisses that had been stolen the night before.

“Ahh, good morning Tony, “ he began to sigh, only to realize that he was not in fact curled up with Tony, but was rather clutching a giant stuffed chicken that bore the logo “Chicken Dan’s”. The memory of how he got ahold of said chicken was sadly missing, which is a shame because it was probably an interesting story. His eyes grew wide in realization, and he muttered to himself, “I _beep_ ed Tony Wonder.” The words he spoke were in such wonder that the tone alone likely would have roused Tony from his hiding spot, had he been within earshot. But, alas, Tony was still in the cupboard at the Gothic Castle, having felt he had not made significant enough progress on figuring out a solution to his problems to justify leaving the cupboard. Also, for some reason , a meeting w as happening outside the cupboard and it sounded sort of private, and he realized that there were more questions that would arise were he to exit now than he was prepared to answer. “I’m here, I’m queer, and now I’m in a cupboard!” just seemed a little bit strange in this context, while normally it was completely normal.

Gob wasn’t sure why, but as his head danced with visions of sameness and masks, and some really normal sex, he realized he should probably call Tony. So, naturally he didn’t - not right away. It was only fifteen minutes later, when he was upstairs shaving, wondering why he had so little stubble for having not shaved since the previous evening, that he finally gave him a call.

“Tony!”

“Gobby!” Tony’s voice sounded enthusiastic, although for some reason it was really low as well, as if he was trying not to be heard. “Did you get my message?”   Crap. Gob had, of course, gotten the message, but the forget-me-now had obliterated this memory. “Uhh of course I got the message, Tony... It was a good message.... I just wanted to say..”    Thankfully Tony saved him from trying to guess what the message had said. “Are we still on for tonight? Have some sex? I mean gay sex? I mean normal sex?” The intensity at which Tony whispered this had Gob confused.

“Tonight? “ Gob spoke the words with glee - Tony wanted him again tonight? Everything was good? He felt kind of funny, and according to the mirror in front of him, his face was turning red. Had he cut himself underneath his skin? “Oh yeah, totally tonight, on for some normal sex. I mean gay sex. “ Had he corrected himself wrongly?

“Great. Looking forward to it.” 

“SAME.”

“SAME.” Tony lowered his voice again. “It will be our great first time. “ With urgency, he continued, “Shoot, gotta go. Meet me at my place at 6.”

“Fi-- wait! Tony?” But it was too late, Tony was gone. “First time?” puzzled Gob. “But last night we...”

Yes, both Tony and Gob remembered the events of the previous evening, but Tony thought Gob thought that Tony had forgotten, but Gob had forgotten that he thought Tony had forgotten. It made for an even bigger mess than that which they’d made in the bedroom of the model home the night before - that, they both remembered.

“Did he take a forget-me-now?” wondered Gob, not sure whether to be angry or confused, so he shoved the emotion aside. Perhaps he subconsciously knew that he was the only one who had actually tried to forget the events, and therefore couldn’t be angry at Tony. He did, however, have a chance at a do-over - he could either make love, I mean _beep_ like the very first time, or he could finally have his revenge for....whatever he’d wanted revenge for...

Did he still have that Tony mask shoved in his pants? He looked down, and smiled.


	6. Preparation

After spending some time admiring the Tony mask, Gob shook himself back to reality. It was 4pm and that meant that it was only 2 hours away from 6. That meant that he only had two hours to prepare for meeting Tony, but at the same time it meant that in two hours he’d get to be with him, so he really had mixed feelings about the situation. A small excited child was rising up inside him, wanting to giggle and jump about with glee, but he managed to stay calm and collected. He felt that he had to, because Tony had just dropped a huge bombshell on him in saying that tonight would be the first time - if Tony had chosen to forget, then everything was different - this night would be totally different than if he’d remembered. If he remembered what had happened, this would be two men going into a situation with mutual understanding; if not, it would be two men coming at the situation with very different points of view, and things could go the way of disaster. Or amazingly wonderfully.

Gob struggled to find an outfit for the evening, as he puzzled through the issues at hand - he no longer suspected that Tony might actually be straight, as nothing in his memory would indicate that but he still wasn’t so certain that he liked the feeling that he himself may not be entirely straight. As he went through shirt after shirt, and pair of pants after pants, even changing his underwear several times, he went through pretty much the exact same thought process he’d gone through before taking the forget-me-now, having no more success in deciding what to do than he’d had before. 

When he thought of Tony, however, his heart still gave a stubborn little flutter, that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to vanquish it.

\-- 

On the other side of town, Tony had finally escaped from the cupboard, and was going through a similar process in his own bedroom. Like a nervous school girl, he was struggling to find an outfit that would capture a perfect air of casual, revenge, not-revenge, straightness, and gayness, all at once. Such an outfit likely did not exist, and chances are he would have an easier time finding an outfit that fit what he wanted to portray were he to decide where he wanted the evening to go before Gob arrived. The idea of revenge still intrigued him for some reason, but he had a nagging feeling that it was just because revenge peaked his adrenaline, which, combined with his other feelings for Gob, led to a full body high. The passion stirring within him was pretty powerful, and he could feel it...everywhere.

During this time, both Gob and Tony were naked at the same time, for what was the second, and would not be the last, time within 24 hours. 

Tony had inferred to Gob multiple times that he had no memory of the previous night, although he did, of course. This was important, because if Gob thought Tony thought it was the first time then the way he approached the time together would be different than if he remembered. Tony could plan the evening however he wished, and Gob would eat it all up (and then later, perhaps eat him all up as well). He got out a bottle of red wine (same!), some fresh cookies (nice and casual), and chocolate and strawberries (so much potential) and laid them on his kitchen counter. Everything was ready, as ready as it could be. 

Now, he had to wait. 

\--- 

Gob was on his way over to Tony’s, heart in his chest. 

He had to remind his body not to visibly show his wonderings about love.

He waited outside the house for a moment before ringing the doorbell.

Now, he had to wait.


	7. Dove-tailing

After what seemed like an eternity, Tony opened the door to his house, and when he saw him, it was all Gob could do to stop from grabbing him and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. What was this weird feeling? He could feel the saliva rising in his mouth, a stirring in his loins, and his pupils dilating as he stared at Tony’s face. This likely would have been more awkward if Tony wasn’t staring at him as well, with equally rapt attention. Gob’s breath quickened as their eyes locked together. He wasn’t used to making eye contact with people, but with Tony it didn’t feel that uncomfortable. After moments of staring so deep that it was as though their souls were exposed, Tony finally broke the silence. 

“Gob.” He said it with a small smile, but tried to make it sound casual at the same time.  “Tony!” He tried to make it sound casual as well, but instead accidentally released one of his goofy grins, like he always did. That grin that, for some reason, melted the hearts of many girls, and was probably the only reason they slept with him. 

Both murmured a simultaneous “good to see you,” as they leaned closer together. Neither really expected that they would be rapidly wrapping their arms around each other in a hug that seemed a bit too close to be considered simply friendly. Their chests pressed so closely together that they could feel each others’ hearts beat. Neither was aware that the other’s heart was racing, because the tempos of their pulses lined up almost perfectly. 

The hug ended as quickly and suddenly as it had started, and the two men were staring at each other once more. 

“You ready for our sex date?” Gob said, hoping to break the ice, but quickly realizing that this probably wasn’t the best thing to say. 

“I’ll just leave you ‘wondering’, “ Tony replied, while beckoning him to come inside. Neither were certain whether there was any sort of innuendo in the statement, so they both kind of nodded along, Gob absently replying “Same!” like some sort of puppy dog. 

The two sat down at the kitchen counter, where Tony immediately poured the red wine into two large glasses, feeling that perhaps they needed some alcohol to take the edge off the awkwardness. Last night hadn’t been particularly awkward once it had begun, but this was different. Last night they were in the dark, in a room, thinking they would be with someone other than each other, only finding themselves in each others’ arms and feeling that it was right. It wasn’t seeing each other that was the problem - Gob’s firm body was showcased clearly in the outfit he had painstakingly chosen, and there was something in Tony’s eyes that drew Gob in closer and closer. In fact, it was probably a good thing they were sitting fairly far apart at the counter, or else the energy between them might have been too much to resist. No, the problem was that in this case they had to start somewhere, lead into things, chat first, and actually begin. That was a struggle, especially since both men still weren’t sure what they wanted from this evening.

“I like this wine,” stated Tony, after swirling it in his glass and taking a gentle sip.

“Same!” agreed Gob, even though he hadn’t tried it yet. He was mainly just watching Tony’s lips. He took his first sip, realized that he did in fact like it, and tried again, speaking with more enthusiasm. “This wine is good!”  Same didn’t seem like a grammatically correct response here, so Tony just nodded. 

“I thought I should bring you something,” Gob stated, trying to make things a bit more comfortable. He was having trouble diverting his gaze from staring at Tony, so he decided to try a small illusion. 

“Same!” said Tony, and perfectly in sync they both whisked from the sleeves of their jacket a special surprise. Tony showed, with a flourish, a bouquet of flowers, which was exactly what Gob had intended to remove, but unfortunately it was a dove which appeared. For once the dove was actually alive, which was an accomplishment in itself, however sensing the awkwardness of the situation, the dove sought a quick exit, and flew straight into Tony’s very closed window with a crash. 

Gob’s eyes grew wide as he realized that out of the two of them, he was the only one to make the “Oops” column in Poof, the Magician magazine, and a failed illusion here probably would neither be good revenge on Tony for... whatever... nor would it aid him in gaining his respect. Nothing good could come of this. “But....where did the dove come from?” he questioned, mentally slapping himself for lacking smoothness.

Tony did his best to laugh off the failed illusion, attributing it to nerves. After all, as far as he knew Gob remembered the night before, but believed that he did not, so a little bit of awkwardness was to be expected. He handed the flowers to Gob silently, trying not to glance over at the now twitching dove.

“Ooh flowers!” Gob exclaimed, still slightly frustrated that his own illusion hadn’t gone according to plan. “I wonder if my bees would like these!”

Whether or not Gob intended to say “wonder” at that moment remains a mystery, but almost instantly Tony was behind him, hands on his shoulders, leaning in close. “Did somebody say “wonder?”

Gob inhaled deeply, taking in the rich scent of wine, musk, magician, and potential gayness. Tony closed his eyes.


	8. Red Wine and Chocolate

For a brief moment, Gob was in heaven. Tony’s surprisingly strong hands were massaging his shoulders from behind, and he was so close to him - his body heat was radiating into him and giving him funny feelings everywhere. It felt a little bit like love - he knew what that felt like. It seemed as though Tony was caught up in the moment too. His breath matched Gob’s, while his massaging got more and more passionate. Gob was holding back a gentle moan of pleasure, just by being touched by Tony in a non-sexual way (although, if we’re being entirely honest, it wasn’t all that non-sexual), when a thought struck him - he had never actually decided what he wanted from the evening, and things were moving a little too quickly in one direction for him to feel entirely comfortable. 

It seemed Tony was having the same thought, because suddenly he stepped back, and both spoke together, 

“Maybe we should have some more wine!”  
“--more wine! Yeah. more wine.” 

“Same!”   “Same!”

As if it had never happened, Tony was back in his seat, and Gob was alone in his, suddenly feeling very cold, and wishing Tony was still behind him. However, it had happened, and they both knew it, and the air had changed in the room because of it. A sort of tension had arisen, that was totally there before, but was suddenly now so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Gob sipped his wine and wished it was something stronger, like vodka. Wine was meant to be sipped slowly, enjoyed, savored, but right now what Gob wanted was to be drunk. Ridiculously drunk. So drunk that any decisions he made were not made by rationalizing and difficult thoughts, but were made on pure animal instinct. Then he wouldn’t have to think so hard about how to proceed in this gay but not gay situation. Besides, decisions made while drinking were always the right ones, right? Gob had never done anything stupid while drinking.

If this was a television show, a montage would be shown here of all the stupid things Gob had done while drinking. As this is, instead, a literary work of fiction, instead picture all the things you and people close to you have done. Yikes.

In fact, Gob wanted to get so drunk that in the morning, he wouldn’t need to take a forget-me-now to forget the night’s events. He would be able to judge how good things were by where and how he woke up in the morning. But alas, all he had was wine, so Gob was forced to sit patiently, and try to stop himself from staring too much at Tony. Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, Tony let out a cry.   “OhhhhAhhHGHHGHH” he screamed and Gob immediately leapt up from his seat, and wrapped his arms around Tony, desperately wishing he’d paid better attention in the mandatory basic first aid taught to him during his hot cops training. Although far from a praying man, despite being considered the “Christian Magician”, as Tony screamed so horrifically, Gob came close to uttering a prayer for safety. If nothing else, if Tony were to die then and there, at least he would die with Gob holding him. Tightly. In his arms. Just like a...friend?

Thankfully the screaming stopped as quickly as it had started. “Cookie?” Tony asked, handing Gob a still warm cookie that he’d supposedly pulled from his chest. 

Gob dropped his arms, and stepped back, and, looking at the cookie with wide eyes, he wordlessly accepted it. After glancing back and forth between it and Tony’s expecting face, he noted, “You had me really scared.” Gob couldn’t remember the last time he’d truly been afraid, but he realized that in that moment he’d been genuinely worried about the welfare of someone other than himself. 

“Sorry,” Tony replied, and he seemed sincere. This too was unusual. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But seriously, I made cookies. Want some?” He pulled out a plate of fresh-baked cookies from the counter behind him, which he had prepared earlier in the day. “They’re chocolate chip. They’re my favouri--”

“Same!”

The two men sat together, chatting animatedly, drinking their wine, and munching on cookies. As the first bottle of wine emptied quicker than they could possibly properly savor it, Gob was starting to feel giddy and perhaps a bit overconfident. He wasn’t sure whether it was the fine or the overall energy in the room, but he was absolutely captivated by Tony. His mind was far from ideas of revenge and ideas of him being straight. As Tony opened a second bottle of wine, all Gob could think about was Tony’s lips, Tony’s eyes, Tony’s spiky hair, his cute little beard... Maybe he was drunk, but there was nothing, nothing, he wanted more than to hold him tight, feel his bare chest against his, feel his lips pressed against his wet...

“Gob?”

“Yes Tony?”

“I have something to show you. Come with me.”

Gob hoped that this would fill him with Wonder.


	9. Starlight, Starbright

Tony had nothing specific to show Gob, but he was starting to feel a little bit stuffy in his kitchen and felt that he needed to move and get some air. As the two got up to leave, he carefully and discretely hid the chocolate covered strawberries and brought them with him, in case they could be of use. He figured the best place to take Gob would be his balcony out the back. There was fresh air, there were stars (was it really 10pm already?), and it was a change of scenery. Tony felt that this was something he needed desperately. He needed something new to stare at, because he’d spent the last hour trying to envision exactly what Gob’s chest looked like underneath his shirt. Because it had been too dark in the room the night before to properly see it, Tony had, for some reason, developed a fascination with imagining what was underneath it.

This was strange because Tony was, of course, straight. At least he always had been. Normally when he’d chosen to envision what was underneath a potential lovers shirt, he was searching for their supple breasts, their perky nipples, their kissable flat stomach. Tonight, however, Tony was imagining his abs, his toned chest, and just the right amount of chest hair to make him sigh. This was a very confusing thought and Tony didn’t like how confusing it was. He did, however, like the thoughts, and wished to see where things would go. Perhaps his “now everybody’s gay” illusion really had rubbed off on him, because he was feeling pretty damn gay.

He was lucky that he and Gob were treating this as though it was their first time being any kind of intimate because it gave a whole new energy to the evening. Tony always found that screwing the same girl twice took away an air of mystery, but here the second time was just as intriguing. God, when he’d had his hands on Gob’s shoulders earlier, he’d so badly wanted to slip them down to his hips, and lower, and lower. When he’d pulled out the cookie earlier, it was as an act of diversion. As Gob had stared at his glass of wine vacantly earlier, Tony’s mind had wandered so far that he could feel the passion rising up in his body, and he realized that he was not ready for this and needed more time, and therefore created a distraction. It was temporary at best, especially since he had not expected Gob to wrap his arms around him, but it had done the trick enough that he was able to hold out until now. 

Stepping onto the porch, Tony surprised himself by holding the door open for Gob. “After you,” he said, wondering where this gentleman had come from. 

“Same!” said Gob, and tried to hold the door for Tony. This was a little bit strange, but Tony awkwardly tried to hand Gob the door and they managed to get stuck, both holding the door and both standing halfway through. This was made especially worse by the fact that both men were fairly tipsy. Finally after a moment they got untangled, and exited onto the balcony.

During the day, the view from the balcony was nothing spectacular, but at night, all that could be seen was the stars. It was a clear night, and they were shining brightly. Leaning against the rails, both men inhaled deeply, happy to clear their lungs from the stuffy hormone filled kitchen that they had just exited. They seemed uncertain how close they should stand to each other, so they started far apart on opposite sides of the railing, and then slowly moved closer together, until their hands accidentally bumped. “Accidentally.”

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Gob asked, gesturing towards the stars with his left hand, which incidentally was not the hand that was accidentally brushing Tony’s. 

“ I guess,” Tony responded. “The stars, they’re so bright tonight.” He gestured to them with his right hand. 

“Mmmm.” Neither moved their hand.

The fresh air wasn’t clearing Tony’s head very well. He just wanted to kiss Gob now more than he had when he was inside. Grab him, kiss him, grind their bodies close together as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Instead, he just stood there. He never was very good at making the first move. He did, however, gently stroke his hand against Gob’s, hoping that his touch would send shivers, like it did for him.

\----

The fresh air wasn’t doing a very good job at clearing Gob’s head either, and the fact that the two men’s hands were touching certainly wasn’t helping. He felt a sort of buzzing at the contact point, as if there was some sort of electrical current coursing between them. Then, he felt that Tony’s hand was gently moving on his, and he just about gave up all resolve because he was drunk, it was late, and for goodness’ sakes, he was staring at stars with the man he was potentially falling in love with. 

“Look at that star,” he instructed Tony, pointing with his left hand.

“Which one?” Tony asked.

“The one over there,” Gob told him, and, emboldened by the alcohol, he took Tony’s hand in his, and lifted it and pointed.

Tony was confused, and exhilarated all at once. “Isn’t that just a normal star?”

It was. “No, it’s special,” Gob said with a cute smile, that Tony could only barely see. He smiled too.

Gob lowered the hands down, but didn’t let go, and now the hands were more than just touching - they were folded together, and neither made a move to change that. 

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Tony said. “What’s special about the star?”

Gob didn’t have an answer for this. “It just is, okay?” This wasn’t going as well as he’d planned.

“Well, I like it anyway,” Tony smiled.

“Same.” Gob paused. He tried again - “Tony,”    “Yes, Gobby?”

“Do you remember, a couple nights ago, when we talked about feelings?”

Did he ever. “Yes.”

Gob was also too shy to make the first move, but he wasn’t incapable of a little bit of manipulation. “Do you ever wonder where things will go there?” This one was intentional.

Tony looked at Gob, and Gob looked at Tony. Letting go of his hand which held the railing, but not Tony’s hand, Gob faced Tony, and Tony did the same.

The two leaned in closer to each other, until Gob could feel the hot breath of Tony on his face. “Did somebody say....”  
Gob didn’t let him finish, and instead leaned in a bit farther until his lips brushed gently against Tony’s. “Wonder?” he finished for him. “Yes, yes I did.”


	10. And So it Begins

You would think that with the awkwardness and uncertainty that had been following the two men all evening that Gob and Tony would have stayed with their faces so close together that they were lightly touching for way longer than they should have. Fortunately, this was not the case, and with the combination of the hormones, wine, and just overall loving going on, they pushed forward the last couple millimeters and began to kiss each other with a passion and fervor which seemed unprecedented from anything they’d felt before. Neither Gob nor Tony had ever truly loved a woman - sure, they slept around, took advantage of the weak and low-self-esteemed, treated the morning after as if the whole thing had been an illusion, but neither had ever been in love. Perhaps they weren’t in love now either, but at the very least there was something deeper, and this showed.

Gob dropped Tony’s hand in favor of using his arm to pull him closer, so that every bit of them was touching. Tony planted his free arm on Gob’s waist, but it was clear that it was prone to wander. And, they kissed. Oh, they kissed, with a release that was so necessary, after they’d spent four and a half hours together with nothing. They’d been longing for the taste of each others’ sweet lips, and finally they had it. Gob gently bit Tony’s lower lip, but Tony aggressively forced his tongue into his mouth, and he sighed in ecstasy. They hungrily sought each others’ tender lips, tasting the happy, and the taste of exactly what they’d wanted all this time. Gob was holding Tony close to him, but had he stopped pulling in, he likely would have noticed that Tony would have stayed just as close, as he too was pushing his body against his. The somewhat awkward thing about kissing another man so closely was that they both could feel that the other was equally aroused. While awkward, this was also incredibly hot, and although Gob didn’t think it was possible for him to be anymore attracted to Tony in that moment, he found that somehow he was. As they brushed against each other, Gob gasped , and began kissing Tony with even more desperation.

Tony had one hand slipping up the back of Gob’s shirt, while his other hand was wandering south, grasping at his nice toned ass, but also fumbling at the waist-line of the pants as though to get deeper inside. Both knew they could go no farther while still kissing as they were, neither could seem to detach themselves at the lips, and both were gasping and sighing in sync.

“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” whispered Tony, finally breaking away from Gob’s lips, and planting kisses along his jawbone and down his neck.

“Same,” sighed Gob. He shivered as Tony lit up every single one of his nerve endings with the soft kisses. Tony’s W-shaped beard added yet another sensation and Gob wasn’t sure he could take it any longer. Tony was clearly very good at this, and Gob was feeling so much pressure that he almost pushed Tony away, forcing a change in positions, and letting his own hands wander, but suddenly he felt a buzzing in his pants. Slightly delayed, he heard it rise up from his leg, pressed against Tony’s, even amidst his heavy breathing and distraction.

_Why don’t you, getaway getaway. Getaway, getaway, getaway getaway, you’re hopelessly hopeless._

“Shit.” Gob fumbled in his pocket to deny the call, but pulling it out he realized he’d actually answered it instead of turning it off. He fumbled again as he raised the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Gob. It’s your mother calling. Why do you sound like you’ve been running around?”

Gob pushed Tony away, and leaned against the railing on the other side, away from him. “Because I am, mother. I’m in the middle of something. I can’t really talk now.”

“But Gob - look what the homosexuals have done to me!”


	11. What hath done the homosexuals?

This choice of words shouldn’t have been shocking to Gob, because he had heard his mother state them many times, but considering what he’d just been doing, he was a little weary. “What have they done?”    

 “They’ve put my Busty in prison!” The hot cops? Since when did they have the ability to arres....oh right, those two gay real cops.         

“Yeah, Michael already told me.”  
  
    “You have to get him out! Didn’t you get out of prison before as a magic trick?”  
  
    “An illusion, mother. And actually I was stabbed. Don’t you remember that?”  
  
    “I don’t think i was particularly paying attention to what was happening with you.”  
  
    Gob, of course, had no interest in going to go see his mother at this moment, nor was he interested in seeing Buster. “Why don’t you ask Michael or Lindsay? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”    

 “Michael’s been helping all day and if you remember Lindsay technically isn’t even Buster’s sister. Plus, she’s looking after that homosexual of a husband. Trust me, I didn't call you first, but your brother is just so pathetic there. You know what prison would do to him!”  
  
    “Mom, seriously, I’m not coming.” Gob was again unimpressed with the use of homosexual.  
       

 “Can’t you bring one of your possy or whatever to get them? Weren’t you a cop once?”  
  
    “A _hot_ cop, mother, not a real one. And no. I’m busy. Get someone else.” Gob had no patience for his mother at this time, and apparently no pride about his previous stripper agency. He saw that Tony was heading back inside and he did not wish to wish his window of opportunity. As he hung up, he heard Lucille yell, “You’re no better than those gays!”  Little did she know, at that very moment her son was chasing his hopeful lover back inside, hoping that she hadn’t ruined the moment. Although she wasn’t a fan of the homosexuals, if she knew, this would change nothing - it’s not as if she’d ever cared for Gob anyway.  
  
    As Gob went inside, he looked around for Tony, and he was nowhere to be seen. “Oh shoot,” he muttered. “He thought this was the first time and got scared. Just my luck.” Tony didn’t seem to be in the kitchen, or the living room, or anywhere obvious, so Gob decided to run to the bathroom for a quick self pep-talk. Glancing in the mirror, he was clearly a bit disheveled, but he was surprised to realize that he looked hot. ‘Maybe I really am gay,’ he mused to himself. He slipped off his suit jacket, straightened his shirt, and stared into his own piercing eyes so that he would know exactly Tony would see when he stared deeply at him. God, he though, he really was sounding pretty gay. Thankfully, he didn’t mean the term in a derogatory way.  
  
    As Gob left the bathroom, he wandered down the hall, still wondering where Tony could be. Glancing in each room with an open door, he still saw nothing, until he reached a closed door. Without even realizing what he was saying, he muttered aloud, “I wonder where Tony is...”  
  
    The door in front of him opened up, with a quiet squeak. “Did somebody say wonder?” And there stood Tony, fully naked.


	12. Overdressed for the Occasion

    Gob’s eyes grew wide, and although he tried to look at Tony’s bright shining triumphant face, his gaze helplessly drifted lower. “T...t...t...tony” he stammered. “Yo....yo...you’re n...n...n...not wearing th...th...th... hu...hu....hu....hundred d...d....” No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t finish the statement, partially because he really didn’t know what he was trying to say. “Wow,” he breathed, and his eyes grew large in panic, because he did not mean to say that. Of all the thoughts running through his head, however, that one was clearly at the forefront. What he was seeing certainly was impressive, and he felt a desire stirring within him. As though in a trance, he stepped forward, heart pounding violently in his chest and delivering blood to his lower torso - not so coincidentally the same place he was staring.  
  
    Tony didn’t step forward to Gob, but instead beckoned him into the room, where Gob could see that Tony had certainly done some preparation for the evening. Several candles were lit, along the perimeters of the room, and on the bedside table sat a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Gob was certain that there were more details that he was probably missing, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tony and his beautifully naked body.  
  
    “You’re just...I just...” Gob took another step forward, and another, and before he knew it, he had launched himself hungrily into Tony’s arms. Desperately his lips reached for Tony’s, and he was met with a sigh and a passionate response. As their tongues wildly swirled together, Gob felt Tony’s hands reaching up to the collar of his shirt, and he began to fumble with the buttons, clearly feeling that one man was more naked than the other, and this had to change. Gob moaned into Tony’s mouth as he felt his hands touch his bare skin, suddenly feeling that he was very overdressed. Without breaking the kiss he reached his own hands to the buttons, helping Tony along, wordlessly removing his own shirt, and allowing it to fall to the ground. Suddenly he felt his breath catch in his chest, as he felt Tony’s warm skin against his, and he just...  
  
    “I want you so bad...” he found himself saying, briefly breaking the kiss, and staring into Tony’s eyes.  
  
    “I need you,” Tony responded urgently, and as Gob leaned back in to kiss him again, it was clear he had other plans. Instead of meeting Gob’s yearning lips, Tony began to trace along Gob’s jawline, and then down his neck, kissing and sucking as he went, and Gob’s eyes, first growing wide in surprise, found themselves shutting as he settled into the ecstasy of the moment. He felt so warm in his pants, as though they were out of place, and he needed them off _right then_. They were so tight, so uncomfortable, and he was so hot, oh so very hot.  
  
    “Tony, “ he tries, but worries his words come out so breathy that they wouldn’t be heard. “I...” Words fail him, and instead he finds his hands are reaching down, exploring down Tony’s naked back as he clutches him close. Tony’s back is muscly, toned, more rugged than he’d expected, and it feels so different from a woman’s back. Women’s skin is celebrated for its soft, supple nature, but Tony’s back felt richer, stronger, and somehow more arousing. Although just the night before Gob had been with Tony, somehow this was different - somehow it seemed like now they truly wanted each other, like now they were going into this knowingly, honestly, intentional....  
  
    As he kissed along Gob’s collarbones, Tony’s hands fumbled at the button of his pants, and suddenly Gob’s brain wasn’t focussed on the particulars of the situation - instead it was driven by real, animalistic passion. Reaching down, he unbuckled his own pants, and fluidly pulled them off, feeling the relief of being free from the restraining confines of the pants he’d painstakingly chosen earlier. Pressing himself against Tony he groaned, “I can’t take it any longer - let’s do this.”  
  
    And like a tiger on its prey, Tony leapt onto him, dragging him down onto the bed with a satisfying moan.


	13. What is this feeling?

    The night before had been a frenzy of confusion and awkwardness, as it certainly seemed as though the rumors that Tony had been living as a straight man pretending to be gay had been true. The number of times that the two men had bumped penises, and awkwardly thrusted at places where nothing would fit was higher than either dared to count, but tonight was different. It seemed Tony had done his homework, now likely being an openly gay man pretending to be straight to a select few, and suddenly he was taking Gob on a new and exciting adventure. Despite being out of his element, Gob was happy to be along for the ride. As Tony had knocked him onto the bed, he’d felt a rush of adrenaline, and an overall arousal so pressing that it hurt, but he didn’t have to wait long before Tony was pulling down his boxers and reaching inside to where he strained against the fabric.  
  
    Gob was accustomed to being in control. When he fucked a woman, he dominated her, dragging her down, making her beg, and then pounding her mercilessly. He was not one for sweet, sensitive intercourse - but this might be because he’d never before met someone with whom he wanted that. To him, women had never been more than just objects, but Tony? He was something completely different. As he felt Tony’s hand cup his balls, and his fingers brush against the base of his penis, he had two thoughts at once - the first was, of course, one of passion and arousal, but the second was that he really wanted to kiss Tony. What was this weird feeling? Gob never made love, always fucked, but for some reason he wanted to kiss. That seemed to foreign. He strained his upper body towards Tony, but Tony was still touching him, gently, painfully. He had to twist his body to reach Tony’s lips, but finally got to them, drinking in the sweet taste of his lips; paired with his erection, was this the taste of love? Tony, however, was in control this time, and he broke the kiss, leaving Gob sighing in want.  
  
    Tony kissed down Gob’s chest, hand still brushing against his pressing arousal, following the thin trail of hair. Gob needed relief, release. “Tony...” he murmured.  
  
    “Yes Gobie?” Tony said seductively, in between kisses, tracing further and further downward.      

“Please...”  
  
    Suddenly the two were fully intertwined, and Tony had him moaning, crying out, and feeling more amazing than he’d felt in his memory. For once he wasn’t afraid to pleasure his partner, thinking of more than just himself; as he got Tony off, he realized it was for Tony’s benefit, not his own, and this selfless attitude was a new and surprising development. For once he felt truly satisfied, emotionally and physically. And, for once, he felt as if all his holes were truly filled, but mainly the ones that were gaping in his heart. Was this truly how love was made, how two people who cared for each other pleasured each other, stroked each other, kissed each other, even as their mouths were tainted with the sweet juice of passion? Sure, this was arousing, and exhilarating, but somehow, Gob felt that it was something more. As he and his lover finished their throes of passion, he was surprised to realize that he wanted to cuddle. This too was new - usually after sex he’d clean up, get dressed quickly, and kick the girl out before she could get comfortable. Now, all he really wanted was to be in the arms of a man.  
  
    “That was....” he murmured softly, snuggling into Tony’s warm and sweaty body.  
  
    “Magical?” Tony suggested, wrapping his arms closely around Gob’s equally flushed body, and spooning tight against his toned behind.  
  
    “Yes.” Gob agreed, shutting his eyes in happiness. “Magical.”


	14. You Make Me...

  
    As Gob awoke from his sex-induced slumber, he felt suddenly cold. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed, all alone. Had he been dru-... oh! No, he knew this bed. This was Tony Wonder’s bed, and he and Tony Wonder had just.... but where was Tony? He was cold without him beside him.   
  
    Pathetically, Gob cried out, “Tonnnnyyyy.” Realizing that he was whining a little, he tried again, in his huskier, sexier voice, not unlike the voice he used to read the menu at the country club. “Tony. .... Tony?” As Gob’s mind woke up more, he realized the problem, and intentionally sought him out. “I _wonder_ where he i--”  
  
    “Did somebody say Wonder?” And of course, there he was, stepping out from behind the bedroom door with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and what appeared to be a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. Wrapped in just a bathrobe, which was admittedly rather short, Tony looked so sexy in the morning. “I’m so glad that you called me when you did. I was worried your food would get cold.”  
  
    It _was_ a bit cold, but Gob didn’t care. It was much better than his mother’s traditional vodka on the rocks, although he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps the orange juice might be spiked. He wouldn’t mind. He was realizing that this situation was a bit overwhelming, in that he couldn’t remember a time in his entire life when he’d woken up in the bed of another man (or, for that matter, _anyone_ ), or any time when someone had been kind enough to make him breakfast in bed. Well, there was that one time with.... uh...what was her name.... but despite not having taken a forget-me-now, he had all but blocked that from his memory. Even when he’d been sick as a child his mother had never made him a special breakfast, leaving him instead to fend for himself. Although he’d been a huge jerk of a kid, one can easily infer it was caused by his mother’s negligence, and not the other way around.  
  
    Sitting up more to position himself better for eating, Gob remembered that he was fully naked. The fact that he was, but Tony was not, made him uncomfortable. “Come join me, “ he gestured. Missing the point, Tony joined Gob in bed, but left his bathrobe on.   
  
    “How do you like your eggs?”  
  
    This sounded familiar, and associated with bad memories, but as Tony lazily stretched his arm around Gob he couldn’t help but smile. “They’re great! Th...th...th...th..tha..” This word felt foreign. After stammering for a bit, Gob finally got out an anxious “Thank-you!”   
  
    Tony leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips and Gob felt his heart flutter. “Anytime.”   
  
    The two lay there in mainly silence, smiling to themselves, and eating the breakfast which Tony had prepared. Every few moments Gob would glance to his left, and see Tony there, and he couldn’t contain his smile, stretching from one side of his mouth to the other.   
  
    “Um, Tony,” he said.  
  
    “Yes Gobie?” Tony replied with a grin that made his heart ache.  
  
    “ Uh, well, ....you know those feeling things?” he gestured carefully.  
  
    “Yes,” Tony agreed, knowing exactly what Gob meant.  
  
    “D...do...do....do you want...”

  
      “You? Of course.” Tony kissed him again. Gob kissed back fervently, but that wasn’t quite what he meant, and after a moment he broke the kiss.   
  
    “Do you want... todothisagainsometime?” The words came out in a rush, and still weren’t quite what he meant. As Tony looked at him quizzically, he tried again. “Ireallylikeyou.”  
  
    “I really like you too.” Tony was pretty sure he knew where he was going with this, and he lifted the tray of food from Gob’s lap, placing it on the bedside table. Gob feared that Tony was getting up to leave, but Tony smiled. “Don’t worry - I’m not going anywhere.”   
  

 “I...” Tony’s lips caressed his again, sweet kisses filling their souls, sweet love making them swell with joy. This feeling was new and foreign, but also strangely fulfiling.   
  
    “You make me wonder what I ever did to be so lucky. “ Gob breathed, smiling at Tony’s grinning face.   
  
    “Same.”   
  
    Their arms tangled around the other’s back, their bodies intertwined. And again, they were one.   
  


 

**The End :)**


End file.
